Entre cielo y tierra NO HAY NADA OCULTO
by TATYzCLEARWATER
Summary: Renesmee tiene problemas y no son los mejores pero uno de ellos que es su temor a las alturas le ayudará a conocer a Jacob su nuevo amor; un edward permisivo, moderno y relajado; una claire descuidada; un Jacob... muy hombre, todo esto y más se va a sumar a la lista de cosas de la hermosa nessie; ¿que resultados obtendrá de estas disparatadas convinaciones?


**En este fict me dio por elegir al país al asar, no es que tenga algo contra Alemania, al contrario me parece hermoso y me gustaría ir alguna vez allí, así que no lo tomen a mal por favor y si alguien quiere mucho a Alemania y se siente ofendido por la historia mis disculpas, nunca ha sido mi intención ofenderles**

**Recuerden esto:**_ cursiva_** son conversaciones en la lejanía o por teléfono, entre comillas ("") significa pensamiento y cuando hay un comentario o una palabra entre corchos () significa sarcasmo o modo de decir algo**

Estaba empacando mis maletas para irme lo más pronto posible de ese detestable país llamado Alemania.

-Nessie ¿Por qué te tienes que ir?-dijo Tanya

-no es por ofender pero ya me harté de este asqueroso lugar-dije

-¿por?-preguntó ella inocentemente

-¿sabes cuantas veces me han querido meter mariguana? ¿O siquiera cuantas veces me han tocado el culo cuando voy caminando por la calle? ¿Cuántas veces me han querido violar? No creo que lo sepas y yo ya perdí la cuenta-dije cerrando mi maleta

-si, eso es asqueroso, solo recuerda llamarme cada vez que puedas-dijo abrasándome

-claro te voy a extrañar y por favor no te vuelvas a meter los dedos en la garganta-dije empezando a llorar-ni vuelvas a dejar de comer, sabes que la anorexia es mala

-lo haré si tu no vuelves a cortarte las muñecas-dijo ahora cogiendo mis manos y enseñándome una herida que me había hecho recientemente-no sigas añadiendo mas antecedentes a tu hoja de vida

-hecho-dije secándome las lagrimas-ambas hemos cometido errores y nuestras familias no lo saben

-la mía aun no lo sabe pero tu padre si-dijo ella retrocediendo unos pasos con cara de culpa

-¿Cómo?-dije

-por accidente le conté un día-dijo ella-perdón

-me va a atacar con preguntas cuando vuelva-dije poniendo mi mano en mi frente

-perdón-repitió Tanya

-ni modo-dije-me tengo que ir y dile a tu hermano que siga con ojos azules, a tu madre que siga haciendo sus maravillosas galletas, a tu padre que siga nadando y tu sigue rubia por favor, ah y gracias por toda la ayuda en los momentos difíciles

-lo haré y dile a tu padre que está buenísimo-dijo ella

-te quiero como una amiga, como una hermana la verdad pero no te quiero como madrastra-dije haciéndola reír- adiós Tanya

-adiós Nessie-dijo ella antes de que yo saliera de mi antiguo apartamento

Cogí el taxi y me encaminé al aeropuerto.

Después de haber entrado en el aeropuerto me sorprendí de ver tantos americanos allí, ¿Cómo sabia de donde eran? Pues era gente de mi país y la reconocería al instante

-hola belleza-dijo alguien tocándome el culo mientras intentaba ir a seguridad

-hola idiota-dije antes de voltearme y quebrarle la nariz al tipo con aspecto jamaiquino

-dios-se quejó-sabes que te perdono esa y como te perdono vamos un rato a los baños a darnos placer y calor

-no, gracias, versión patética de Bob marley oscurecido-dije yéndome

Pasé seguridad y luego el avión estaba frente a mí

-sus maletas por favor-dijo la azafata

-claro Alice-dije sonriéndole a una vieja amiga que no veía desde hace cinco años

-Nessie me reconociste-dijo

-estas tan cambiada

-no digas nada mírate, eres flaca y no tienes friz-dijo ella

-si, lo sé, la dieta ayuda mucho-dije-y tu con el pelo corto y sin granos, estas hermosa

-todo eso lo pudimos superar-dijo ella con su deslumbrante sonrisa

-los obstáculos de la adolescencia-dije

-oiga muévase-dijo alguien bruscamente detrás de mi

-espere-contesté de la misma manera en la que el tipo me había hablado

-ven con migo-dijo Alice agarrando mis maletas

La seguí por el pequeño pasillo del avión hasta que llegamos a la ultima fila donde solo estaba un joven moreno y musculoso sentado en la ventana.

-¿es aquí?-inquirí

-si-dijo ella

-Alice ¿puedo hacer una llamada antes del vuelo?-dije

-si-dijo ella-¿te traigo un vodka?

-no, gracias, no bebo-dije

Se fue y me senté sacando mi celular y marcando el número de mi padre

-_hola Renesmee-contestó el_

-hola papá-dije-ya abordé el avión

_-eso me alegra-dijo el-pero lo que no me alegra es que te estés cortando las venas_

-¡hay Tanya! no se sabe guardar ningún secreto -dije-pero es mi problema

_-eres muy joven para tener antecedentes y si es mi problema, eres mi hija y a mi me duele-dijo el mientras su voz se quebraba_

-disculpa pero si tengo antecedentes es por una razón

_-¿Cuál?-preguntó_

-te voy a decir casi lo mismo que le dije a Tanya porque esa es la verdad ¿acaso sabes cuantas veces me han tocado el culo cuando camino por las calles de este asqueroso país llamado Alemania? No ¿cuantas veces me han querido meter mariguana? tampoco sabes y sé que nunca te había contado esto pero llegó la hora ¿acaso sabes cuantas veces me han intentado violar?

_-¿¡¿qué?-preguntó el casi gritando_

-tranquilo, no era para que me destruyeras el tímpano-dije tocándome la oreja adolorida

_-¿Cómo crees que no me voy a poner así? Diablos Renesmee tienes que decírmelo-dije-pero pensé que querías perder pronto tu virginidad_

-así es, quiero perder la virginidad pronto pero no que me la arranquen a la fuerza-dije sintiendo como las lagrimas inundaban mis ojos mientras mi voz se quebraba- gracias a Dios descubrí que cuando los hombres les viene un frenesí y están desesperados por tener relaciones no se fijan en los movimientos de la otra persona y es ahí cuando yo les pego una patada que se supone les tumbaría las pelotas y salgo corriendo; otros simplemente me tocan el culo y me ofrecen sexo, un ejemplo es el tipo en el aeropuerto de hace veinte minutos, me tocó el culo, le rompí la nariz y no le importó, me ofreció sexo y le rechacé

_-eres fuerte y persuasiva como tu madre pero al parecer lo estas perdiendo-dijo el llorando_

-tranquilo papá ya voy a volver a estar contigo ¿crees que si no te extrañara y no tuviera los otros motivos que antes te dije hubiera renunciado a mi trabajo y comprado los tiquetes de avión?-dije

_-No lo sé-dijo el_

-tranquilo papá no volveré a intentar suicidarme, ya no tengo motivos, además me cansé de que me hagan transfusiones de sangre porque he perdido mucha, que me lleven a cerrar las heridas en las muñecas y que me tengan que hacer un lavado estomacal cada vez que me tome venenos-dije

-_¿¡¿Qué?-repitió el_

-tranquilo papá ya todo pasó además no sé elegir venenos y siempre alguien de la familia de Tanya llegaba y me llevaba al hospital-dije

_-les estoy gratamente agradecidos, no me gustaría perder a mi niña-dijo el_

-a mi tampoco me gustaría perder a mi padre pero tengo miedo de volver a cometer esa estupidez y que esta vez Dios se haya cansado de darme más oportunidades, antes tenia veintiún vidas, ahora tengo miedo que me quede una-dije secándome los ojos con la manga del sweater que tenia puesto

_-de acuerdo me tengo que ir-dijo el-adiós Nessie te adoro_

-adiós papá, ¡ah! Espera, Tanya me pidió decirte que estas ¡buenísimo!, creo que quiere ser mi madrastra-dije haciéndole reír

_-ella también es linda pero no es mi tipo-dijo ahora haciéndome reír_

-adiós-dije y colgué

Me terminé de secar las lágrimas y me quité el sweater, al parecer en ese avión no había aire acondicionado y ese si que era un problema.

Me quedé por un rato mirando unas fotos que tenia en mi billetera, apagué el celular y saqué un par de pulseras y un reloj para distraer la atención de las heridas y cicatrices

_-favor abrocharse los cinturones, en pocos minutos vamos a estar despegando-anunció el piloto por el micrófono_

-¡ahyyyy!-exclamé aterrorizada

Empezaba a sentir como hiperventilaba, el miedo a las alturas no era nada agradable

-tranquila, respira hondo, cálmate-dijo el chico a mi lado agarrándome de las manos

-mi bolso-dije cayendo en cuenta de lo que necesitaba

Cuando agarré mi bolso, saqué la botella de agua y las pastillas que llevaba en el pero el chico me las arrebató

-dámelas-dije

-¿son contra la hiperventilación?

-no, son para dormir-dije intentando cogerlas

-no, -dijo el apartándolas aun más de mi

-dámelas-repetí

-no-dijo el ahora alzando su mano izquierda con las pastillas en la mano

-por favor-dije

-se como distraerte-dijo

-abusas de que eres más alto que yo-dije intentando coger mis pastillas para dormir

-no es mi culpa ser así-replicó el

_-favor desabordar el avión y esperar por unas cuantas horas al llamado, disculpe y muchas gracias-volvió a anunciar por el alto parlante_

-¡si!-exclamé feliz mientras me desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad

-mmm-dudó por unos segundos-¿quieres ir a tomar un café con migo?

-claro-dije sonriendo ya que no había notado lo guapo que era el chico

-pues vamos-dijo el mientras yo me paraba

Imitó mi acción y ambos nos pusimos en la fila de salida

-hola-dijo Alice cuando pasamos por la puerta del avión reclamando nuestro tiquete y el chico me agarró de la cintura

Fuimos a la cafetería del aeropuerto donde ambos pedimos un café late con crema extra

-permíteme pagar-dije rebuscando en mi bolso

-no, yo te invité-dijo el entregando el dinero al hombre de la caja registradora

-eso es injusto-dije

-injusto es haberte invitado y decirte que pagues-dijo

-bueno gracias…-dije recordando que no sabia el nombre del chico

-soy Jacob Black pero me puedes llamar Jake-dijo el tendiendo su mano

-soy Renesmee Carlie Cullen pero puedes llamarme Nessie-dije tomando su mano

-bien Nessie ¿Por qué no nos sentamos y me hablas mas de ti?

-claro-dije

Nos sentamos en una mesa mientras él no me quitaba la mirada de encima

-bien ¿de donde eres?-preguntó

-de Washington d.c ¿y tu?

-de la reserva la push, Washington ¿Cuántos años tienes?-preguntó

-veinte ¿y tú?

-Veinticuatro pero enserio estas joven para tener antecedentes-dijo

-¿disculpa? ¿Me estabas escuchando?-pregunté indignada

-lo siento-se disculpó

-tranquilo pero ¿Por qué no querías darme mis pastillas?

-porque estas muy joven para tomar pastillas, además me dio miedo de que esas pastillas fueran para dormir… pero para siempre-dijo el bajando la vista y agarrando mis manos-no me gustaría que una chica tan linda como tu se autodestruyera

-yo soy como las demás-dije

-tal ves lo creas así pero en verdad eres hermosa-dijo haciendo círculos con los dedos justo donde tenia las heridas-no sigas preocupando a los que mas quieres

-no tengo planeado volverlo a hacer-dije

-eso me gusta-dijo alzando la vista y sonriendo-veo que ambos terminamos nuestro café ¿Por qué no recorremos un poco el aeropuerto?

-claro-dije

Ambos nos paramos y seguimos recorriendo el edificio mientras hablábamos de cosas sin importancia como los programas de cuando niños y todo eso

-los teletuvis-dijo el riendo

-si me acuerdo, yo era el teletuvi amarillo ¿Cuál eras tu?

-el verde-dijo-hermosos tiempos

-si, concuerdo contigo-dije-la película: el monstruo del lago Ness

-era mi favorita cuando pequeño-dijo el

-la mía también y me gustaba mas porque decía que yo era el monstruo, ya sabes por mi sobrenombre pero a mamá nunca le gustó por eso mismo-dije

-dios, cuanto disfrutábamos con esos programas y los vemos ahora y nos aburrimos-dijo el

-oye linda, a él si le vas a dar sexo y a mi no-dijo alguien cuando pasábamos cerca de los baños-hey es a ti

Automáticamente volteé y me topé cara a cara con la chocolatina exportada de Jamaica que me había encontrado un par de horas antes

Me empezó a besar el cuello mientras subía mi camisa con su mano y tocaba mi trasero con la otra pero alguien le empujó y le apartó

-maldito idiota, no la vuelvas a tocar-dijo Jacob dándole de golpes al hombre que me había estado manoseando

-suéltame-dijo el otro inútilmente

-no la vuelvas a tocar o te mato, es una promesa-dijo

-Jacob vamos-grité

-no Renesmee, él tiene que pagar-dijo Jacob con ira

_-favor los pasajeros del vuelo 929abordar el avión, dentro de quince minutos estaremos cerrando las puertas-dijo el piloto_

Él se apartó del hombre que minutos antes intentaba violarme y ambos salimos corriendo camino al paso de seguridad, donde los guardias nos dejaron pasar y luego nos encontrábamos sentados en nuestras sillas intentando regularizar nuestras respiraciones.

-Jacob gracias-dije

-no fue nada-dijo el

-no enserio gracias-dije abrasándole

El correspondió a mi gesto y nos quedamos así por varios minutos, cuando la gente de segunda clase pasaba, nos miraba pero a mi me importaba en lo mas mínimo; así me sentía bien y no quería que el momento terminase.

Mi corazón estaba a mil por hora y al parecer el de Jacob también pero no debía de alegrarme, lo que yo sentía era raro pero tal ves él estaba así porque segundos antes había corrido demasiado.

Me separé de él y al instante el piloto habló con esa voz que me resultaba demasiado familiar

_-favor abrocharse los cinturones, estaremos despegando cuanto antes_

-distráeme-dije hiperventilándome

-no lo sé-dudó

-¡distráeme!-le ordené sintiendo como el avión empezaba a moverse

"wow"

(Pov Jacob)

-si Seth, mañana mismo parto para Washington-le dije a mi hermano mientras él hablaba por celular

_-eso me alegra, nos haces mucha falta; ¿sabes? Estoy preocupado por Claire, no le habla a nadie últimamente y se encierra en su cuarto mucho, inclusive la he visto hablar con unos arboles a media noche ¿crees que se esté chiflando?-dijo Seth_

-no, creo que nos esconde algo-dije

_-buena deducción-dijo Seth_

-nos vemos en tres días, adiós-dije

_-adiós hermano-dijo Seth antes de colgar_

Estaba terminando de empacar mis maletas cuando tocaron la puerta de la suite donde me hospedaba

-está abierta-dije

-servicio a la habitación-dijo un amigo que había hecho tras mi estadía en el hotel

-hola james-dije -¿Cómo van las cosas con Vicky?

Vicky o victoria era otra amiga mía de la que james se había enamorado, podría decir que le tenia ganas desde hace mucho y yo sabia que victoria también le llevaba ganas a james pero no podía decir nada, ambos me habían hecho prometer el silencio absoluto respecto al tema

-ayer fue la mejor noche de mi vida-dijo james dejando a un lado la cena que me había traído y acostándose en mi cama

-¿Qué pasó?-dije sorprendido

-tuvimos sexo-dijo el con una sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja

-¿Cómo?

-Jacob ¿acaso no te han explicado la teoría de la vida o cuando pequeño no te enseñaron como se hacían los bebes?

-si la sé pero lo que quería decir es que los llevó a hacerlo-dije

-Sabes que ella vive al otro lado de la ciudad y recuerda que ayer hubo una balacera cerca de mi casa y ella pasaba por allí, tocó a mi puerta desesperada y rápidamente le entré, nos refugiamos en el sótano-dijo el

-sigue y con detalles-ordené

-bien, resulta que ella tenia un top deportivo y su faldita negra, tenia su celular en las manos y se le cayó e inconscientemente se inclinó a recogerlo dejando ver su maravilloso trasero; no pude apartar la vista de ahí y cuando ella volteó se quedó mirando mi notoria erección

-¿y que dijo?-pregunté

-yo me quedé mudo y ella vino al sofá donde yo estaba, se sentó en mi regazo haciendo que mi erección rosara su culo, se apartó un poco y comenzó a tocar mi miembro con sus dedos y justo ahí solté un gemido de pura excitación, de repente ella se volteó y me empujó contra el espaldar del viejo sofá e hizo que la penetrara ¿y sabes que me dijo?

-no, yo no estaba ahí con ustedes-dije

-me dijo te amo y te deseo james y me le declaré y ahora somos novios-dijo feliz

-eso es james-dije antes de que a su celular le entrara una llamada

-hola dulzura ¿Qué ocurre?-dijo por lo que deduje que era victoria

-…

-en el hotel hablando con Jake

-…

-a las nueve

-…

-me encantaría

-…

-yo llevo el vino, ¿pero sabes? esta noche hace frio ¿Por qué no nos sentamos a hablar frente a la chimenea?-dijo james

-…

-claro, sigue sexi, adiós-dijo y colgó

-¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunté con una sonrisa

-simplemente quiere que la acompañe hoy ¿tienes condones?-dijo muy feliz

-no-me limité a decir-pero creo que deberías comprar toda una caja

-buena idea-dijo el-adiós, tengo que encontrar una farmacia abierta

-adiós-dije

Salió rápidamente dejándome solo con la cena y mis maletas ya hechas

Comí rápido e inmediatamente me quedé dormido sobre el sofá que tenia mi suite

…..

-Jacob despierta-dijo una voz de mujer

-vamos hermano, tienes que ir al aeropuerto-dijo ahora una voz masculina

Abrí los ojos y vi que victoria y james estaban en mi suite con todas las maletas en la puerta.

-¿Qué horas son?-pregunté frotándome los ojos

-son las doce, vamos-dijo victoria intentándome parar

Me paré y cogí la ropa que james llevaba para mi, me duché y salí rápidamente ya vestido

No desayuné y salí apresuradamente agradeciéndole a todo el personal del hotel que me había tratado bien.

Los tres nos montamos en el auto de james y el condujo como loco por la autopista para llegar a tiempo y facturar las maletas

Facturé mis maletas mientras ellos se despedían y me echaban el sermón del buen amigo

-bueno simplemente llámanos-dijo Vicky finalizando

-claro, en cuanto pueda-dije abrasándole

-nos cuentas las novedades, consigue novia y disfruta de la vida-dijo james

-claro amigo-dije-los extrañaré

-mi nuevo propósito, recoger dinero para ir a visitarte a U.S.A con james claro-dijo ella cogiendo la mano de su chico

-me gusta que ahora estén juntos, ustedes también disfruten de la vida-dije abrasando a james

-nosotros ya lo hacemos, como te había contado antes-dijo james

-si, sigan teniendo sexo-dije

-querrás decir haciendo el amor-dijo victoria corrigiéndome

-bueno, perdón, sigan haciendo el amor-dije-adiós

-adiós-dijeron ambos al unísono antes de que cruzara seguridad

Me dirigí al avión donde una azafata me indicó donde debía sentarme; mi puesto: al lado de la ventana en la última fila de primera clase

-¿estaré solo?-pregunté

-no, vendrá una persona y ocupará ese puesto luego-dijo la rubia

-gracias-dije sentándome

Comencé a mirar por la ventana la pista de aterrizaje del aeropuerto de Berlín, Alemania, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que mi compañera de fila apareciera

-¿es aquí?-preguntó la chica

-si-respondió la azafata

-Alice ¿puedo hacer una llamada antes del vuelo?-preguntó de nuevo a la azafata

-si ¿te traigo un vodka?

-no, gracias, no bebo-dijo la chica de cabello cobrizo a la cual estaba admirando solo por su reflejo en el vidrio

La azafata se fue y la chica se sentó a mi lado marcando un número en su celular

-…

-hola papá-dijo-ya abordé el avión

_-…_

-¡hay Tanya! no se sabe guardar ningún secreto -exclamó-pero es mi problema

_-…_

-disculpa pero si tengo antecedentes es por una razón

"¿antecedentes? La chica es muy joven para hacer eso"

_-…_

-te voy a decir casi lo mismo que le dije a Tanya porque esa es la verdad ¿acaso sabes cuantas veces me han tocado el culo cuando camino por las calles de este asqueroso país llamado Alemania? No ¿cuantas veces me han querido meter mariguana? tampoco sabes y sé que nunca te había contado esto pero llegó la hora ¿acaso sabes cuantas veces me han intentado violar?

"ya aparecieron las razones y tiene todo el derecho pero si en verdad es tan hermosa, no me gusta eso"

_-¿¡¿qué?-preguntó alguien por el teléfono, se notaba que estaba gritando ya que hasta yo le oí_

-tranquilo, no era para que me destruyeras el tímpano-dijo tocándose la oreja derecha

_-…_

-así es, quiero perder la virginidad pronto pero no que me la arranquen a la fuerza-dijo llorando- gracias a Dios descubrí que cuando los hombres les viene un frenesí y están desesperados por tener relaciones no se fijan en los movimientos de la otra persona y es ahí cuando yo les pego una patada que se supone les tumbaría las pelotas y salgo corriendo; otros simplemente me tocan el culo y me ofrecen sexo, un ejemplo es el tipo en el aeropuerto de hace veinte minutos, me tocó el culo, le rompí la nariz y no le importó, me ofreció sexo y le rechacé

"¡maldito, no tiene derecho a tocarle de esa manera!"

_-…_

-tranquilo papá ya voy a volver a estar contigo ¿crees que si no te extrañara y no tuviera los otros motivos que antes te dije hubiera renunciado a mi trabajo y comprado los tiquetes de avión?-dijo

_-…_

-tranquilo papá no volveré a intentar suicidarme, ya no tengo motivos, además me cansé de que me hagan transfusiones de sangre porque he perdido mucha, que me lleven a cerrar las heridas en las muñecas y que me tengan que hacer un lavado estomacal cada vez que me tome venenos-dijo

"¿veneno? Por favor la chica necesita amor no ir al hospital una vez por semana"

-_¿¡¿Qué?-repitió alguien por el teléfono otra vez gritando_

-tranquilo papá ya todo pasó además no sé elegir venenos y siempre alguien de la familia de Tanya llegaba y me llevaba al hospital-dijo

_-…_

-a mi tampoco me gustaría perder a mi padre pero tengo miedo de volver a cometer esa estupidez y que esta vez Dios se haya cansado de darme más oportunidades, antes tenia veintiún vidas, ahora tengo miedo que me quede una-dijo secándose los ojos con la manga del sweater que tenia puesto

_-…_

-adiós papá, ¡ah! Espera, Tanya me pidió decirte que estas ¡buenísimo!, creo que quiere ser mi madrastra-dijo

_-..._

"que risa tan hermosa" pensé al oírla reír

-adiós-dijo colgando

Se quitó el sweater que tenia puesto dejando ver su maravilloso cuerpo y a partir de ahí empecé a mirarle directamente pero ella ni se dio cuenta

Apagó su celular, miró su billetera por un momento, luego sacó un reloj poniéndoselo donde tenia sus heridas de la mano izquierda y sacó unas pulseras poniéndolas en el lugar donde tenia heridas de la mano derecha

"inteligente, sabe distraer la atención"

_-favor abrocharse los cinturones, en pocos minutos vamos a estar despegando-anunció el piloto por el alto parlante_

-¡ahyyyy!-exclamó ella horrorizada y amarándose a la silla

"dios, tiene miedo a las alturas "pensé al darme cuenta que ella estaba hiperventilando

-tranquila, respira, cálmate-dije intentándole ayudar mientras inconscientemente le tomaba de las finas manos

-mi bolso-dijo antes de sacarlo de debajo de su asiento y sacar una botella de agua y pastillas -dámelas

-¿son contra la hiperventilación?

-no, son para dormir-dijo intentando coger las pastillas que segundos antes le había quitado de las manos

-no -dije apartándolas aun más de ella

-dámelas-repitió

-no-dije alzando mi mano izquierda con las pastillas en la mano

-por favor-suplicó

-se como distraerte-dije con un plan en mente y además desde que la había visto tenia ganas de hacerlo

-abusas de que eres más alto que yo-me acusó

-no es mi culpa ser así-replique

_-favor desabordar el avión y esperar por unas cuantas horas al llamado, disculpe y muchas gracias-volvió a anunciar por el alto parlante_

-¡si!-dijo feliz mientras se quitaba el cinturón

-mmm ¿quieres ir a tomar un café con migo?-pregunté algo nervioso, la belleza de esa chica ponía así fácilmente a cualquiera

-claro-dijo sonriendo

-pues vamos-dije antes de que ella se parara

Hice lo mismo y ambos nos pusimos en la fila de salida

No aguanté la tentación de cogerla por la cintura y lo hice antes de que ambos reclamásemos nuestro tiquete a la azafata con la que ella había estado antes de haber estado hablando por su celular

-hola-dijo la azafata sonriéndole a la chica con quien iba a tomar un café

Fuimos a la cafetería por nuestros cafés

-permíteme pagar-dijo buscando en su bolso negro

-no, yo te invité-dije entregando el dinero

-eso es injusto-dijo

-injusto es haberte invitado y decirte que pagues-repliqué

-bueno gracias…-dijo dejando un espacio donde se suponía iba mi nombre y justo ahí recordé que no me había presentado

-soy Jacob Black pero me puedes llamar Jake-dije tendiéndole mi mano

-soy Renesmee Carlie Cullen pero puedes llamarme Nessie-dijo tomándola

-bien Nessie ¿Por qué no nos sentamos y me hablas mas de ti?

-claro-dijo

Ambos nos sentamos en una mesa retirada del mostrador mientras mi vista paseaba por su joven cara

-bien ¿de donde eres?-inquirí

-de Washington d.c ¿y tu?

-de la reserva la push, Washington ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-veinte ¿y tú?-dijo

-Veinticuatro pero enserio estas joven para tener antecedentes-dije "diablos, metí la pata, pero quien mejor que yo para eso"

-¿disculpa? ¿Me estabas escuchando?-preguntó entre molesta e indignada

-lo siento

-tranquilo pero ¿Por qué no querías darme mis pastillas?

-porque estas muy joven para tomar pastillas, además me dio miedo de que esas pastillas fueran para dormir… pero para siempre, no me gustaría que una chica tan linda como tu se autodestruyera-dije diciendo la verdad mientras observaba sus manos

Unas cuantas cicatrices mas viejas que otras y algunas venas un poco salidas y aporreadas adornaban sus manos de una manera que me resultaba muy dolorosa

-yo soy como las demás-replicó

-tal ves lo creas así pero en verdad eres hermosa-dije haciendo círculos con los dedos justo donde tenia las heridas, la verdad no entendía porque me importaba tanto eso, pero enserio me dolía que ella se hiciera eso-no sigas preocupando a los que mas quieres

-no tengo planeado volverlo a hacer-dijo

-eso me gusta, veo que ambos terminamos nuestro café ¿Por qué no recorremos un poco el aeropuerto?-dije mirándole mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro

-claro-dijo

Nos paramos y comenzamos a hablar de tonterías, como los programas infantiles que nos gustaban cuando niños

-los teletuvis-dije riéndome mientras recordaba a los celebres muñequitos que siempre decían: _ota vez ota vez_; la verdad es que ahora me parecía estúpido, la manera en que le insistían a los niños aprender a hablar y ni las personas que hacían las voces de los muñecos pronunciaban bien las palabras; lo peor: lo hacían intencionalmente y a los dos capítulos de haberte visto los teletuvis tu mismo eras capaz de decir:_ ota vez ota vez_

-si me acuerdo, yo era el teletuvi amarillo ¿Cuál eras tu?

-el verde-dije-hermosos tiempos

-si, concuerdo contigo-dijo-la película: el monstruo del lago Ness

-era mi favorita cuando pequeño-dijo el

-la mía también y me gustaba mas porque decía que yo era el monstruo, ya sabes por mi sobrenombre pero a mamá nunca le gustó por eso mismo-dijo, la verdad eso tenia sentido y no podía negar que ello me divertía

-dios, cuanto disfrutábamos con esos programas y los vemos ahora y nos aburrimos-dijo el

-oye linda, a él si le vas a dar sexo y a mi no-dijo un tipo mientras pasábamos cerca de los baños-hey es a ti

Seguí caminando unos tres pasos antes de que notara que ahora caminaba solo

Volteé y me encontré con que un tipo le tocaba el culo a Renesmee y a la vez besaba su cuello e intentaba subir su camisa blanca

Justo ahí recordé que cuando ella hablaba por celular había mencionado a un tipo negro con aspecto jamaiquino en el aeropuerto que le ofreció sexo

"¡hijo de la mierda!" pensé claramente enfurecido

Observé bien y noté que Renesmee intentaba levantar su pie para pegarle donde mas nos duele a los hombres pero el asqueroso estaba muy pegado a ella como para permitirle realizar la acción

Instintivamente empujé al tipo pervertido y comencé a darle golpes sin parar, ese tipo tocaba a Renesmee y a mi parecer no se merecía ni el perdón del diablo

-maldito idiota, no la vuelvas a tocar-dije lleno de ira

Cuando vi a ese tipo toquetear a Renesmee me sentí como, como si me estuvieran quitando mi cosa mas querida y simplemente acaté defender lo que me pertenecía pero a final de cuentas Renesmee no me pertenecía, para ella tal vez solamente fuera uno mas que se encontró en el aeropuerto, pero aun pensando eso no pude evitar seguirle pegando al infeliz

-suéltame-dijo el tipo

-no la vuelvas a tocar o te mato, es una promesa-dije y si enserio me daba cuenta que la volvía a tocar cumpliría mi promesa sin remordimientos

-Jacob vamos-gritó Renesmee desesperada

-no Renesmee, él tiene que pagar-dije noqueándolo

_-favor los pasajeros del vuelo 929abordar el avión, dentro de quince minutos estaremos cerrando las puertas-dijo el piloto_

Solté al hombre y Renesmee y yo salimos corriendo dejando al tipo sangrando

Pasamos seguridad y nos encontramos sentados en nuestras respectivas sillas del avión con nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas

-Jacob gracias-dijo Nessie

-no fue nada-respondí

-no enserio gracias-dijo abrasándome

Le devolví el gesto mientras me sentía el hombre más dichoso del mundo

Ella me abrasó y ese simple hecho disparó mi corazón

Nos quedamos así por un buen rato, yo disfrutando del momento y ella acariciándome la espalda

Después de varios minutos nos separamos y acomodamos en nuestros asientos

_-favor abrocharse los cinturones, estaremos despegando cuanto antes_

-distráeme-me ordenó Nessie hiperventilándose

-no lo sé-dije pensando en lo que iba a hace y quería desde que la había visto

-¡distráeme!-dijo casi gritando a lo que simplemente me dejé llevar por lo que necesitaba

"si, ¡soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo!"


End file.
